1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication device and a radio communication control method for enabling the suppression of a performance degradation due to radio wave interferences under the environment in which radio communication devices of various schemes are coexisting in the same frequency band.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, radio devices are rapidly spreading as devices for the computer network, because a radio device can be used without any license once it is approved as a specific small power radio station using 2.4 GHz band called ISM (Industry Science Medical) band.
In particular, radio LAN devices compatible with the IEEE 802.11 are widely spreading. In the IEEE 802.11, both a direct spreading (DS) scheme and a frequency hopping (FH) scheme are specified as the standard spectrum spreading techniques for the physical layer specification. On the other hand, the Bluetooth devices are beginning to be widely spread as radio devices of another scheme that uses the ISM band.
However, there is no compatibility between the DS scheme and the FH scheme in the IEEE 802.11, and there is also no compatibility between the IEEE 802.11 and the Bluetooth. For this reason, when radio devices of different schemes using the same frequency coexist, they can be radio wave interference sources to each other and cause the degradation of the communication rate performance.
Also, the operations such as the re-transmission in the case where the transmitted frame fails to reach the transmission destination or the transmission delay due to the carrier sense, which are originally intended for the purpose of cooperating a plurality of radio devices, can actually cause a considerable level of the degradation of the communication rate performance or the damaging of the fairness in the communication performance among the radio devices under the environment in which different schemes are coexisting.